1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an electrode plate for use in the liquid crystal display panel which comprises a transparent electrode on at least one side thereof.
2. Prior Art
Liquid crystal display panels of late are required to be (1) thin, (2) lightweight, (3) large-sized, (4) of any desired shape, (5) curved, and (6) inexpensive. To meet these requirements, liquid display panels utilizing plastic sheets have been explored and begun to be implemented. Plastic base sheets for liquid crystal displays must satisfy the following requirements. (1) To be optically transparent to light in the visible region of the spectrum; (2) To be optically isotropic, which means no generation of interference colors; (3) To have a smooth and hard surface; (4) To be sufficiently resistant to chemicals to withstand the liquid crystal assembling and other manufacturing processes and also to high temperatures over 100.degree. C.; (5) To have a good affinity for a sealant to assure a long-term sealing effect; (6) To be impervious to moisture; (7) To be impermeable to the ambient gas (resistant to permeation of air); (8) To be resistant to liquid crystals and remain stable over a long period.
Particularly in applications where long-term functional reliability is required or where the intended application involves rugged conditions of service as it is the case with automotive applications, still higher gas impermeability and liquid crystal resistance are required. If gas impermeability is inadequate, the ambient air may find its way into the panel assembly to produce bubbles which appear as black dots in the display, and if liquid crystal resistance is insufficient, there will not be assured a stable performance over a long time period.
In order to overcome the above disadvantages, it has heretofore been attempted to provide a gas barrier layer or a liquid crystal-resistant cured resin film by lamination or coating on a support sheet either directly or through an anchor coating layer. For the formation of this anchor layer, an organic vehicle-based dope is generally used just as in ordinary anchor coating.